


Their Poem

by Starlight_Tsukuyomi



Category: Card fight!! vanguard
Genre: Other, short one short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Tsukuyomi/pseuds/Starlight_Tsukuyomi
Summary: Some people tell their story fully but some say it in poems.





	1. Their Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Starts of with Aichi then Kai then Ren then all of them.

In some places,  
Are like blue white and red roses,  
of those colors of a royal paladin,

Keep in the light seen pretty lakes and the nature,  
Can this be you,  
It can be you always try,  
Don't just go or feel,  
Be yourself and in others,  
Just have you friends help you,

Blue, white and red roses,  
of those colors of a royal paladin.

Dark and unsightly can't be,  
See or hear anything,  
Like a void no one can reach me,

Wilted rose can bloom,  
For those who can't see,  
That beautiful ocean or my version,

Black, purple, and green rose,  
Of those colors f a shadow paladin.

Flames burn everything,  
In its path,  
Tears down in one cage,  
And that case is all way,

Red, Orange, and Red orange  
Of those of a Kegaro

This is a really neat poem. I hope you like it. Pop-Gecha-steps. Starlight_Taukuyomi out.

This will always be my hope. Just tell me what you want more. Next on is Leon And Takuto.  
Thank you so much.


	2. Chapter 2: Aichi Sendou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His poem of him and his royal Paladins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys before I post this I want to say these words are my own, but I don't own Cardfight!!! Vanguard all the name goes to the creators. Thanks have fun reading the poems.

Roses planted every where,  
But nowhere to be seen,  
Light reflects on another soul,  
Of that of a Royal Paladin,

Blu, Red, White, Green,  
All represent you,  
And all to see,  
Trust your friends,  
Don't go on your own,  
Be trusted on and in yourself and everyone else,  
Remember who you pledge,  
Your loyalty to,  
Before you forget get your role,  
Princess, Prince, King, Queen, Ace, or Knight,

 

You are you,  
And that is all,  
Never leave your trust in another enemy,  
Be careful of your surroundings,  
Good luck my friends,  
And my Royal Paladins and my,  
Family always remember,  
Who you are,

Are you a Princess?,  
Are you a Prince?,  
Are you a King?,  
Are you a Queen?,  
Are you a Ace?,  
Or are you a silver Knight?,  
Which one of those are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys and don't forget to subscribe to my channel if you haven't already on here and on You tube don't miss my brand new series. Bye.


	3. Kai Toshiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Kai express his feelings to Aichi in his poem.

You can be some one,  
Just have to imagine it,  
Nothing can stop you,  
But me,  
As that of a kegaro,

 

Red, orange,   
Great to burned,  
Not my type but,  
This can,  
Be yours,

My love,  
My royal paladin,  
Talk to me,  
Or I can't hear you,  
Who do you think this,  
Be yours,

My,my,my,   
I don't can't hear you,  
By my own,

Tell me this isn't just a static,  
My love is being burned,  
My,my,my,  
Can't see you,  
I can't hear you,  
My lovely paladin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this poem. See next one as Ren see Aichi as a princess in his poem.


	4. Leon Suryuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this.

Water is like the sea,  
Nothing to be afraid of,  
If so the close your eyes,  
And imagine something,  
Different,  
Of that of a Aqua Force,

Blue, Purple, White, Green,  
That beautiful ocean,  
Lake, or pond,  
Shine so beautiful at the night sky,  
And shines beanth the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment as well.


End file.
